SWEET LIAR
by CatLuckKyu
Summary: Di dalam hidup ini, kita menemui orang-orang yang datang dan pergi seperti di jantung kota yang ramai. Mereka meninggalkan sebuah kenangan. Meninggalkan kita di belakang. Terkadang terasa menyakitkan, namun ada hal yang membahagiakan yang selalu ingin kita kenang. / WONKYU. HAPPY WONKYU DAY 1013. Yaoi.


**"SWEET LIAR"**

Presented By : CatLuckKyu

Happy Reading^^

Di dalam hidup ini, kita menemui orang-orang yang datang dan pergi seperti di jantung kota yang ramai.

Mereka meninggalkan sebuah kenangan. Meninggalkan kita di belakang. Terkadang terasa menyakitkan, namun ada hal yang membahagiakan yang selalu ingin kita kenang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Memandangi langit yang biru dan tenang adalah salah satu hal yang menyenangkan. Sesekali berangan tinggi di dalamnya tak ada larangan. Meskipun orang tua sering bilang 'Jangan selalu memandangi langit, ingatlah jika kau sedang berpijak di atas tanah', namun perumpamaan itu tampaknya tak dimengerti oleh Cho Kyuhyun. Ia sedang berkhayal tentang menjadi pangeran di bumi, kegiatannya selalu di kontrol oleh kamera pengawas, ia menguasai semua kekayaan di dalamnya, dan ia sibuk melakukan kegiatan apapun sesuka hatinya tanpa ada yang melarang, tidak dengan kakaknya, tidak juga dengan orang tuanya. Sampai sebuah bola mampir di kepalanya. Menendang Cho Kyuhyun keluar dari fantasi liarnya yang menggebu dan berlebihan itu.

Sakit. Tentu saja. Tetapi ia tak mengaduh atau merintih. Suaranya bahkan tak keluar sama sekali dari pita suaranya. Ia hanya memegangi jidatnya yang mana tempat itulah yang menjadi spot empuk pendaratan bola nyasar itu. Ia mengusap-usapnya dengan tangannya berusaha menyembuhkan rasa sakitnya. Kyuhyun memandang sekitar. Ia perlu mencari tahu siapa gerangan yang melempar bola ke arahnya. Hanya sekedar tahu, bukan untuk mencari masalah. Jika orang itu meminta maaf maka akan ia maafkan. Jika tidak, maka ia akan membalasnya suatu hari nanti.

Kyuhyun menemukan lelaki tampan, sedang serius membaca buku di tangannya yang berbagi tempat duduk di bangku yang sama dengannya di taman itu. Pasti bukan namja itu yang melemparnya dengan bola. Kemudian ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling lagi. Ia menemukan tiga orang anak kecil yang sudah memegang bola yang tadi mampir di kepalanya tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa kepadanya. Akan ia ingat muka-muka polos tiga anak itu agar suatu hari ia bisa membalasnya.

Merasa tempat duduk tempatnya sekarang sudah tidak aman lagi untuk melanjutkan fantasinya tadi, Kyuhyun berdiri bermaksud pindah atau mencari tempat lain yang lebih nyaman dan jauh dari anak-anak nakal tadi. Namun, tanpa ia sadari, buku catatan kecil yang sedari pagi ia bawa kemana-mana itu rupanya terjatuh di kaki namja tampan di sampingnya tadi begitu ia berdiri.

Namja tampan dan tinggi dengan badan atletis sebagai nilai plusnya yang sedang serius membaca buku biografi di tangannya itu seketika konsentrasinya langsung buyar begitu kakinya merasakan antukan kecil dan seseorang lewat di hadapannya meninggalkan bau harum permen yang kuat dan tercium di penciumannya yang tajam. Namja tampan itu menoleh ke sebelah kanannya yang kosong. Sebelum duduk di bangkunya ia melihat seorang namja manis yang duduk melamun sendirian. Ia pikir ia bisa berkonsentrasi dengan buku bacaannya jika ia duduk bersama orang yang hanya duduk diam sepertinya. Jadi ia memilih duduk di samping namja manis itu di banding di tempat yang lain.

Namja tampan itu mengambil buku catatan kecil yang kemungkinan besar adalah milik namja manis tadi yang melamun sendirian di sampingnya. Namja tampan itu seketika langsung dilema antara mengintipnya sedikit atau segera mengembalikannya mumpung si pemilik belum begitu jauh darinya. Ia memandangi buku kecil di tangannya kemudian bergantian memandang punggung pemiliknya yang menjauh. Namun, rupanya rasa penasarannya lebih besar dan ia segera membukanya di halaman tengah.

Kosong.

Ia membuka lagi di halaman terakhir tempat di mana namja manis itu menuliskan catatannya.

TOLONG BUKAKAN PINTU.

Namja tampan itu mengernyit. Alis tebalnya hampir menyatu. Tulisan yang di bacanya menggunakan huruf besar dan berisi kalimat perintah. Namun, rasa penasarannya belum terpenuhi, ia belum berhasil memecahkan teka-tekinya. Dengan sedikit keberanian ia membuka halaman sebelumnya.

TOLONG KAU BERGESER SEDIKIT. AKU INGIN MASUK.

Otak namja tampan itu seketika langsung mencerna jawabannya. Bahwa ternyata namja manis itu adalah seorang tuna wicara dan pasti buku catatan di tangannya ini sangatlah berharga baginya untuk melakukan kegiatannya sehari-hari. Jadi sudah di putuskan bahwa ia harus segera mengembalikannya sebelum ia kehilangan jejak pemiliknya.

Choi Siwon, namja tampan yang menemukan buku catatan kecil milik Cho Kyuhyun, segera bangkit berdiri dan mengejar sang pemilik buku yang rupanya sudah cukup jauh, tetapi masih bisa ia lihat sosoknya.

Setelah terkejar sosok itu, ia menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Namja manis itu menoleh ke arahnya dengan penuh kebingungan dan tanda tanya.

"Apa ini buku milikmu?" Siwon bertanya seraya menyodorkan buku catatan berukuran kecil bersampul biru dan bergambar tokoh kartun pikachu yang lucu kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun refleks merogoh saku celananya dan hanya ia temukan sebuah pena yang di pakainya untuk menulis. Merasa ia kehilangan sesuatu, ia tersenyum teramat manis ke arah Siwon yang seketika terpaku pada senyumnya. Kyuhyun mengangguk antusias seperti anak kecil yang baru saja menerima ajakan pergi ke taman bermain.

Siwon masih terpaku. Ia seperti membeku di tempatnya berdiri menyaksikan sosok manis yang tersenyum bersama senyum yang atraktif dan membuat darahnya berdesir. Kupu-kupu seketika beterbangan memenuhi perutnya, terasa sangat menyenangkan.

Kyuhyun menerima bukunya dan menuliskan sesuatu di dalam catatannya pada lembar yang masih kosong.

"Terimakasih sudah mengembalikannya. Ini benar buku catatanku. Kau orang yang baik. Namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Salam kenal." selesai menuliskannya, Kyuhyun menyodorkannya ke hadapan Siwon yang langsung sadar dari keterpesonaannya pada Kyuhyun.

Siwon membacanya sebanyak tiga kali sebelum ia berani menatap secara langsung wajah manis yang menarik perhatiannya ini. Saat ia menemukan kedua bola mata sewarna lelehan karamel itu, ia seperti tertangkap basah atas apa yang ia sembunyikan begitu lama, ia seketika menjadi gugup dan bingung akan menjawab apa.

"E... a-aku Siwon. Choi Siwon. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Siwon menggaruk belakang kepalanya seraya tersenyum canggung ke arah Kyuhyun yang membalasnya dengan senyum atraktif yang lagi-lagi membawa Siwon melayang. Siwon sangat menyukai senyumnya. Ia ingin melihatnya lagi dan lagi, merasakan kupu-kupu beterbangan di dalam perutnya lagi dan lagi.

Siwon tak peduli bahwa orang di hadapannya tak bisa bicara, yang ia inginkan saat bertemu pandang dengan lelehan karamel yang begitu lembut terpancar dari matanya adalah ia ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang pemilik mata dan senyum indah itu. Ia ingin memilikinya. Entah ini mungkin love at the first sight atau bukan yang jelas Siwon menginginkan senyum itu selalu terpasang indah menularkan kebahagiaan kepada semua orang.

Hari berikutnya.

Mereka berdua semakin dekat. Saling berbagi cerita singkat walau dalam diam. Berbagi tawa yang egois karena hanya Siwon yang mampu tertawa dengan bebas.

Hari ketiga.

Siwon membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam rumah mewahnya. Menghabiskan waktu berdua di dalam kamar luas milik Siwon.

Disana Kyuhyun menemukan sebuah gitar. Kyuhyun menuliskan sesuatu di dalam buku catatannya dan menyodorkannya ke hadapan Siwon menginstruksi Siwon agar membacanya.

"Bisa kau memainkan sebuah lagu untukku dengan gitar ini? Aku ingin mendengarkannya." Kyuhyun mengambil gitar Siwon dan memberikannya padanya begitu Siwon mengangguk dengan antusias.

Siwon sudah siap duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun bersama gitar di tangannya. Ia menyanyikan lagu 'Don't Leave Me' yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Lagu itu terinspirasi dari pertemuannya bersama Kyuhyun kemarin.

Kyuhyun mendengarkannya dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Senyum yang selalu membuat Siwon menginginkan lagi dan lagi.

Kyuhyun bertepuk tangan sangat keras begitu Siwon menyelesaikan lagunya dengan sangat bagus dan indah. Ia menemukan kenangan satu lagi yang ia tak akan pernah lupa. Kenangannya bersama Siwon yang menyanyikannya sebuah lagu yang begitu luar biasa.

"Lagu ini adalah ciptaanku sendiri." Siwon melihat Kyuhyun menuliskan sesuatu di catatannya. Siwon menunggu dengan sabar dan penasaran dengan respon dari Kyuhyun.

"Kau luar biasa! Lagunya benar-benar indah! Suatu hari nanti aku harap aku bisa menyanyikannya untukmu." Siwon membacanya bahkan lebih dari lima kali. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, tersentuh dengan apa yang Kyuhyun tulis. Seketika air matanya jatuh tanpa di aba. Dadanya sangat sesak begitu mengingat kalimat terakhir yang Kyuhyun tuliskan. Siwon langsung membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya yang erat. Ia menyembunyikan tangisnya di bahu Kyuhyun tak ingin sosok indah itu melihatnya.

Hari ke-empat.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun duduk berdua di taman yang sama. Di bangku yang sama. Saling memandangi satu sama lain dalam diam. Saling mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing melalui tatapan mata yang hening. Tanpa bersuara. Tanpa berkata. Hanya hati mereka yang tahu tentang apa yang mereka rasakan saat ini.

Mereka sedang menunggu hingga jam empat sore. Kyuhyun memiliki kejutan yang besar untuk Siwon. Siwon juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang teramat penting untuk Kyuhyun di jam yang sama.

Detik demi detik terlewatkan.

Menit demi menit berjalan.

Mereka masih saling menatap dalam diam yang menyenangkan.

Hingga jam menunjukkan tepat jam empat sore.

"Kyuhyun." Siwon membawa kedua tangan Kyuhyun ke dalam genggamannya.

"Saranghae." Siwon dengan mantap mengatakan kalimat yang selama empat hari ini ia pendam. Ia menatap bola mata Kyuhyun dengan lekat dan dalam. Ia ingin meyakinkan Kyuhyun bahwa ia yakin dengan perasaannya terhadap Kyuhyun tak peduli Kyuhyun seperti apa.

Setetes air mata mengalir keluar dari mata kiri Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun juga memiliki kejutan untuk Siwon.

"Nado Saranghae." Adalah kalimat pertama yang di dengar Siwon dari bibir merah penuh Kyuhyun. Tanpa sebuah tulisan. Tanpa sebuah buku catatan. Hanya suara. Suara yang terdengar begitu merdu yang baru pertama kali Siwon dengar. Suaranya begitu indah dan lembut. Yang membuat Siwon rasanya ingin mati seketika itu juga. Jawaban yang sempurna untuk membuat jantungnya berdetak menggila. Perasaannya terbalaskan dan Kyuhyun bisa bicara lalu mengatakan bahwa ia juga mencintainya. Hari yang sangat-sangat indah!

Siwon langsung membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Memeluknya sangat erat seperti tak ada hari esok. Mereka berbagi kehangatan dan ciuman yang manis bersama dengan cahaya matahari yang perlahan tenggelam membawa kisah mereka untuk di ceritakan pada penghuni bumi yang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baby, ceritakan padaku kenapa kau bisa bicara seperti sekarang."

"Aku hanya tak di perbolehkan mengikuti audisi menyanyi lalu aku mogok bicara selama satu bulan." Siwon hanya bisa membuka mulutnya dan menutupnya kembali mendengar alasan Kyuhyun tak bicara. Ia terpaku dengan wajah bodohnya yang tetap tampan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END.

.

.

.

HAPPY WONKYU DAY! 1013!

WONKYU SHIPPER SARANGHAE...

 **-CatLuckKyu-**


End file.
